Jim es Amable por una vez
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic Johniarty en el que Jim se porta amable con John, cuando no debería ser así.


**Yo no tengo amigos, solo uno.**

Esa frase se quedó marcada en la mente de John, esa frase que le había dicho un día Sherlock mientras investigaban un caso, le había hecho pensar en que había algo más que amistad, pero no era así, ya que Sherlock quería a una persona pero esa persona no vivía en el país, mejor dicho, había muerto, o eso creía John cuando Mycroft le había dado las últimas pertenencias de ella, si, de Irene Adler.

John sabía que nunca conseguiría nada con él, así que intentaba encontrar novia, pero todas le duraban muy poco. Entre Sherlock y Greg siempre había una porra para averiguar cuando tiempo le duraría una.

Cansado de buscar, se fue a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, lo necesitaba, necesitaba descansar y salir de Baker Street; para no estar cerca de él, para no sentir ningún deseo.

— A esta ronda invito yo, dos wiskis – Watson levantó la cabeza y por el cristal de la barra pudo ver quien era, quien quería invitarle a beber, aceptó, ya que no tenía ganas aún de volver al piso.

Una copa tras otra fueron cayendo, hasta que John estaba contándole las penas y cabreándose por Sherlock. Cuando salió a calle, cogió a su acompañante y se lo llevó al callejón. Éste le dijo que no quería nada con él, así que John se abalanzó sobre él y le empezó a pegar, tirándole al suelo y dándole puñetazos en la cara.

— Me hiciste creer con aquella frase que había algo más que amistad – aquello no tenía sentido para el acompañante del médico – Sherlock, eres gilipollas.

— John, para, no soy Sherlock – cuando él dijo eso, Watson paró y se echó a llorar.

— Lo siento, Jim – Watson no podría creer que pegará a Jim Moriarty y que le dejara sangrando por el labio.

— No pasa nada, así no puedes ir a tu casa, así no te puede ver Sherlock – Jim levantó a Watson y se lo llevó de aquel callejón – iremos a mi casa.

Jim llamó a su chofer y entre ambos metieron a John, estaba muy pesado, no quería que le llevaran a ningún sitio, pero John tenía que descansar ya que el alcohol le había pasado factura.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Moriarty, éste llamó a Sebastian para que metiera a John en su cama y le dejara solo con la ropa interior. Sebastian sabía que Jim se iba a una misión o a tratar algún asunto.

Moriarty subió al coche, miró su móvil mientras el chófer llegaba a su destino. Le mandó esperar, no tardaría mucho, con la llave que le había quitado a John abrió la puerta.

Subió las escaleras y allí en el salón tocando se lo encontró, cuando ambos se encontraron con la mirada la estancia se volvió fría.

— Veo que están concentrado tocando que no te importa que Watson no esté en casa – Moriarty miró a Sherlock desafiante.

— ¿Qué he has hecho? No quiero que le pase nada – Sherlock dejó el violín en su estuche bajo la atenta mirada del criminal – como le hayas tocado un pelo te las verás conmigo.

— Pues el qué debe decir cosas claras eres tú, Watson siente algo por ti – Sherlock escuchaba perplejo – y él está bien, a salvo de ti, a salvo de tus rechazos y de todo.

Sherlock le miró fijamente. "¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Qué insinuaba?" se preguntaba. Jim sacó el móvil y contestó una llamada, por el tono de voz en el que hablaba se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con su subordinado, Sebastian Moran y que le estaba mosqueando.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos? – Preguntó Moriarty cuando colgó la llamada – ya me acuerdo, te decía que eres la peor persona de este mundo, aclara lo que tengas que aclarar con él, sufre mucho y lo sé.

— Ya sabe que no siento nada por él – Jim lo sabía perfectamente, sabía por quién estaba el menor de los Holmes – así que no sé qué quieres que aclare.

— Sé qué estás por ella, pero ella no volverá de donde está, me ha informado que te diga que prefiere la vida allí que a tú lado – Sherlock se acercó a Jim mosqueado – así que aclara con John tus sentimientos, porque me ha dicho que desde que le dijiste la frase de: Yo no tengo amigos, solo uno. Ha pensado en que sentías otra cosa que amistad.

Jim podía llegar a ser pesado, a ser un cansino, pero tenía razón en ese momento, tenía razón, porque sabía que John sentía algo por él y éste no le había dicho que lo suyo iba a ser imposible.

— Hablaré con él, si me dices donde está – El detective dijo estando a escasos centímetros del criminal.

— A salvo de ti – Moriarty miró la hora en el móvil y salió de la estancia – cuidaré de él mejor que tú. Le daré el cariño que tú no le das. Cuando se lo vayas a decir, avísame y yo te lo traeré.

Jim subió al coche, volviendo a su casa, donde estaba John en su cama. Cuando pensó en que John estaba en su cama se le ocurrieron un par de cosas que hacer para mosquear a Sherlock.

Subió a su casa, allí fue a su habitación, intentó no hacer ruido, para no despertar al médico. Se sentó en la cama y mientras se desvestía, John le abrazó, el por qué, no se sabía.

— Jim, siento haberte pegado – Watson besaba al criminal en el cuello – perdóname.

— Claro que te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, aunque el alcohol esté de por medio – John se lo prometió – ahora duerme.

— ¿Fuiste hablar con él? – Jim asintió, sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría, mejor por él que por Sherlock – no quiero saber nada, solo quiero quedarme aquí.

Jim miró el torso desnudo de John, no estaba mal, se imaginó recorriéndolo con su lengua, hasta llegar a su miembro. "Jim, compórtate, deja de pensar en esas cosas. John no te gusta".

Mientras se cambiaba, notó la mirada de John y no le importó en absoluto.

Se puso la parte de abajo del pijama y se metió en la cama con John, dejó que éste se apoya en su pecho y se durmiera así. Por una vez no le importaba ser amable, con tal de fastidiar a Sherlock.

Cuando Watson se quedó dormido, le miró, le pasó su mano por el pelo y sonrió. Tenía un pelo sedoso y suave y le gustaba.

Se quedó largo mirando como el médico dormía antes de hacerlo él.

Watson se despertó antes que el criminal y cuando vio como dormía prefirió quedarse apoyado en él y mirarle dormir.

A eso de las doce de la mañana, John, tuvo la tentación de besarle y lo hizo. Despertó a Jim, pero a este no le importó en absoluto, al contrario le gustó el beso del médico.

Para contratacar el beso de John, le agarró de los brazos y le besó. Su móvil sonó, cuando vio que se trataba de Sherlock, apagó el móvil, no quería ser molestado.

— ¿Era él? – Jim asintió – déjale, ya no me interesa en absoluto. Me da igual que me diga de nuevo que siente algo por ella, me da igual ya todo. Solo te quiero a ti.

Moriarty miró a John perplejo por lo que acaba de decir y le besó. Jim sentía algo por John desde que anoche le había visto el torso que tenía. "Vamos, Jim, en verdad no te gusta, solo sientes deseos sexuales"

Se separó de John y miró por la ventana. No podía ver a Watson y no sentir deseos de besarle. "Jim, relájate, anoche no te gustaba"

— Jim, yo no quiero que te alejes de mi – éste se acercó al criminal y le abrazó. El abrazo fue rehusado por Jim - ¿Qué pasa?

— Será mejor que te vistas y te vayas a tu casa o a donde sea. Aquí no puedes quedarte, es peligroso – Jim cogió la ropa de John y se la dio.

— Me gusta el peligro si es a tú lado – tiró la ropa y le abrazó – yo de aquí no me voy.

"John, no me lo pongas más difícil" pensó Moriarty mirando a John, miraba el torso desnudo de este y a la vez se mordía el labio. Al final no pudo resistirse y se llevó a la cama al médico y lo hicieron con pasión.

Cuando acabaron, Jim miró a John y le susurró que había disfrutado mucho y que se quedara todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Jim se había vuelto amable por una vez, John podía sacarle la vena amable.

**Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado el fic, me he esforzado por escribir este fic Johniarty.**

**Espero que me dejéis un Review que no tardáis mucho y os lo agradecería, porque así valoráis el esfuerzo y la dedicación al fic. También podéis darle a seguir o a favorito.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente fic que suba.**


End file.
